Emperor of Ciyans : Dark Portal
by Banestalker
Summary: The ancient Emperor is awaken and now its up to Ken and a new team of Digidestineds to fight his cult of the Ciyan and defeat him before he reopens the ancient Dark Portal...
1. A wild night

Dark Portal 

**Prologue: A wild night**

By Bozopof 

Digital World: Three years after the Final Battle between the Digidestineds and Malomyotismon.

Millions of years ago a rebellious digidestined and his followers opened the Dark portal and began to summon their own army from it, the dark army then crushed anything on its way. Crude and brutal they were. The dark army began its destruction and carnage by enslaving millions of digimons and humans. This Army included demons, undead, alien creatures loved to see pain and panic. Meanwhile another digidestined lead other digimons to fight against the dark power, the armies met in desert of Tal'iand to mark the destiny of their world.

Forces of darkness lead by Dark emperor Ahriman, and lightsiders lead by the highly skilled digidestined, Syrus fought a fierce battle.

After the fall of the dark army some of their survivors left the army to settle a home on this world, their army soon began to influence other parts of the world. When the Invasion of Dark Lords struck the world. they never bowed to their dark comrades.

Now after a crushing victory against the Dark lords and Myostismon, the forces of darkness began to crumble beneath the Digidestined's feet. Hopeless and desperate, the dark army retreated back to their birthplace. An ancient Island where the Dark portal is located. Dark forces lost the war but they didn't disappear because no one knew where they came from, their Dark gate's existence remained as a secret. Now the survivors are trying to summon the army once again, their human leader is back to repeat the history he made millions of years ago…while Gennai had sent a new team of digidestineds to find the dark portal...

Our story begins where some of Gennai's young digidestineds are resting. An old inn on the outskirts of flamedramon, where mountains cut Flamedramon from Golden wood. Golden wood is not an interesting place to live, so many dark beasts and horrors rest in the shadows of its very tall trees. But it's economically important because of its gold mines. South of the Golden wood is a mysterious sea. Where Gennai believes they might find some clues about the Dark portal. No sign of dark army yet but reports are saying about a powerful band of raiders began invading towns in the forests, Leaving nothing behind, and terrible ghosts and spirits walking in the cities at night.

In the middle of night:

The inn was really crowded now, Amy Watson, David Walker have seated on a small wooden table, talking with each other. Rest of their team Including Amy's younger bro, James Watson and another gal called Angela Jones. Their team was supposed to meet another agents today but somehow they didn't show up instead a Wizardmon met them and called for another meeting tomorrow at the old inn. their digimons have gone out of the inn for walking and should be back by now. (an Elecmon for Amy, a Rabbitmon for David, a Pretty White Biyomon called Lightbiyomon for Angela and a Mushroomon for James.)

Except of the inn's waitress (a Grey Gatomon) and the bartender (a black Veemon) there was a giant Wargreymon and a band of Agumons going to pay a visit to Flamedramon for trading issues, not only that but a bunch of other digimons like a Phatomon, Bakemon and a few Pumpkinmons were just minding their businesses on their tables. Playing poker and stuff…

Four teenage humans in the middle of the digital realm. Amy was only 12, her younger bro James was 8, Angela's 10's birthday was last week but David's 13's birthday was today, hell it looked like he doesn't care about birthday. Amy had blue eyes, a pretty white skin and black ponytail hair. Her clothes were a white T-shirt and short blue jeans, knee long socks and black sporty shoes. Her bro just looked like her, blue eyes and white skin and spiky brown hair. He wore a black jacket and Jeans, his white sporty shoes were brand new but they got dusty in the first day of their journey David had a very dark brown eyes and a long black hair with a short pony tail, his clothes included a white shirt and navy jeans, his black sneakers were highly damaged when he fell into a hole of sharp stones, luckily he didn't even took a scratch, Angela was very tired rather than hungry so she just went to her room upstairs of saloon.

James walked downstairs to join his sister; he took a seat and picked up the menu list…

-"Waiter…"he said but the waitress meanwhile was busy giving the Agumons their orders (few Agumons were rudely teasing her.) Amy looked at David who was telling her how he and Rabbitmon met…

-"So that was all?" Amy questioned.

-"Yeah, that was how we met each other." David said.

-"It was quite short." said Amy, David nodded.

-"I'm not one of those going into details." David explained.

-"So what you guys have ordered?" James asked.

-"Oh we didn't order yet." Asked David.

-"We're not very hungry, right now I'm thirsty." Amy answered. Waitress walked towards them.

-"Do you have any other orders?" She said.

-"What other orders? "James said. Amy cleared her throat.

"You had ordered already?" David started to look somewhere else, Leaving the sister speechless. "I though you people will wait for me?" James got mad. Waitress left the table.

-"Hey it wasn't my fault David forced me." Amy passed her troubles to David.

-"WHO ME? I was just trying to…C'mon James don't look at me like that, it's been nearly half an hour you've been trying to change your clothes." David said and Starred at Amy angrily.

-"WHAT? I was waiting for Angela to get dressed and come down." James said

-"Dressed? nobody said she was…oh wait a minute…" David halted.

-"Yeah what?" James asked.

-"Was she naked?" David asked. Now it was time for Amy to go mad.

-"What you mean by that?" she asked.

-"Never mind..." David tried pretending to be busy playing with his fingers.

-"You are a freak." James said.

-"You just confessed… She _was_ naked."

-"Shut up david!" Amy Shouted. Maddened by David's words. It wasn't the first time David teasing her bro with offending words. In-fact she has been fed up with it, day and night David uses rude jokes and stuff in front of her young brother.

-"OK OK I took back my word, sorry…"

-"You should keep your mouth shut ok? James is only 13 plus Angela is older than him."

-"Aha the F word?(We don't have to go through details do we?) OK don't look at me like that, you people are creepy, just because he's 13…well those weren't good reasons for not doing the thing…"

-"I SAID SHUT UP!" She tried slapping him but he caught her arm in the air. Caused everybody's attention at their table...

-"What the hell is going on in here?" While David was trying not to get slapped by a really maddened girl in front of him. Angela Walked towards them and grabbed Amy's arm to prevent her from slapping the poor (eh...poor?) boy. Amy really cared of her brother not to get hurt or offended by other people especially old ones.

-"You freak." Amy mumbled.

-"All right ok people I'm out."

-"You're not going anywhere, we're meant to be together." Angela said.

-"You know what? You people suck, and suck hard! whenever I'm talking you me like I'm a demon or something." David Angrily said, and stood up.

-"Humans are really strange." Waitress whispered to herself, our angry David unfortunedly heard that.

-"You shut up there bitch." David shouted.( Amy turned red...) Their digimons opened saloon's door laughing but their little smiles faded when they saw the situation, Angela grabbing angry Amy's arm while everyone was looking at them…another fight between Amy and David, like all days.

-"Hey watch your tongue young human, Phatomon said.

-"FINE!" David Walked very fast and passed his partner who entered the saloon recently.

-"Rabbitmon let's go." Rabbitmon walked with him and tried to convince him to stay. David sometimes gets mad really fast.

But before he manages to open the saloon door, someone dashed the door and walked into the room. His face was covered inside a mask and the black robe and cloak he was wearing has given a horrifying look to him. (Who this guy reminds me to? he looks a lot like that freaky guy in the mirror, never mind...) His hands or if you can call them hands, looked dead and were really thin looked like he hasn't been eating for a year. He pushed David aside, unlike his really weak and corpsy figure, His arms released a heavy energy on David, caused David to hit the wall and fall on the ground. Alarm bell was ringing for the digidestined when the boy came inside. Followed by a small digimon wearing a cloak, the digimon's face was hidden behind the long cloak. The digimon closed the door and whispered at the lock, some noises have been heard from the door. He (the boy) walked towards the bartender and took his swords out (he was a dual sword attacker) Wargreymon took offencing possession followed by other digimons as he thrusted his sword to the wooden floor.

-"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE READ? NO WEAPONS!" bartender shouted madly. The boy passed the bartender a paper…

-"You know where I can find this cave?" the boy unlike the bartender was really relax, Amy and her companion (Excluding David) walked forward.

-"Sheath your sword boy." Amy ordered him but he ignored. Bartender looked at the map closely with rage…but after a second his rage has turned to fear and he lost his color, his hands were shivering, he looked at the boy with fear.

-"No…it can't be…" bartender said, really scared. Other digimons walked forward and surrounded the boy.

-"Have you seen it?" the boy asked curiosly. Bartender shouted, jumped and then ran towards the door like crazies. The robed figure (the strange digimon) whispered something and looked at the bartender, bartender fell on the ground and while he was screaming he disappeared to codes. Amy and rest took their digivices out. But before they can even manage to make their partners digivolve, the boy and the robed digimon were gone, disappeared or…teleported away (teleported away is correct). Was that a human? David stood up and looked at the forest, then noticed a shadow running twice as human's speed in the shadows outside. The shadow had a creepy animation of walking, it looked like a human but he was running like a four-legged creature. (some people like to act like animals...)

-"HE IS GETTING AWAY!" David shouted and tried to open the door but the door was locked. That digimon locked it.

James picked the paper up and looked at it…a cave shaped like a skull, with something shaped like a V on its forehead, On the buttom of the paper there was a V sign also. Angela joined her and took a closer look at it.

Waitress stressfully looked at the map, and after a second she fainted…

A wild night for our agents ended when David finally decided to work together with his team. Could this be the ghost story digimons were rumoring about?


	2. The Cloaked one

_Dark Portal_

Chapter 1: The Cloaked one

By Bozopof

Away from inn and the events, some other digidestineds were trying their best to pass the silent lake east of Flamedramon, only a few miles were left to Flamedramon, they couldn't continue their march in nighttime because the area around was getting strangely hostile as time passed more… they've been ambushed nearly four or five times. They've been supposed to meet their company by noon but other agents had sent a Wizardmon and told them to meet them at the inn tomorrow morning, besides another team had been supposed to search this lake, but still no signs of living could be seen.

Diana Sandford looked at her 14-year-old team leader, Henry Stone. A green eyed boy with black wavy hair, he was wearing a Plaid Shirt, Blue T-Shirt, & Khakis using his digivice to navigate their possession, they've been split up with the rest of their team. Michael Beverly and Lara Winchester separated from the team during a crossroad. Henry looked at his map. This is the place they've chosen to meet. They should've been arrived by now.

The 13-year-old Diana was born in London, England. Her father was a Corporal, died during a military mission one or two years ago, Leaving Diana with her mom. Her short razor cut blonde hair now looked a bit dirty, she's been there for nearly three days non-stop walking, she wore a Black fishnet crop-top and gloves and a black loose jean shorts, knee long socks and sporty shoes.

Diana knew a little about the team members, they were all new and real amateurs. From different parts of Europe, Henry was from France, Michael was from Denmark, and Lara from Scotland.

Her digimon… Gotsumon had been as exhausted as Henry's partner Darkagumon…

They didn't find anything in their three-day adventure. Diana took her diary out and wrote some notes in it…

Amy opened the door of her room and walked outside, she couldn't sleep knowing David is on shift, in these few days all he has done during his shift was sleeping. Angela and James have slept in the same room Amy slept in. with their digimon partners around them they feel much safer. Amy walked towards her awaken teammates.

She now had released her hair from her form, and has been dressed in white pajamas holding a candle she slowly walked downstairs. She reached the saloon, the only light point was the candle on the table David and Rabbitmon have been sitting around it, the same place they had fight. Rabbitmon had seated on a chair next to David. The Waitress and the other digimons had left for Flamedramon foolishly after seeing the map, no one told them what it meant. The distance from here to Flamedramon wasn't much. Only one or three miles so they should be there by dawn.

-"Yeah I'm awake you don't need to pinch me." David said knowing that it was the reason for Amy for coming down.

-"I'm here because it's my shift David." She show her watch to him, 3:30 am. David and Rabbitmon looked at each other.

-"She's always on time, unlike you." Rabbitmon joked.

-"Girl brain, works like a clock." David explained to Rabbitmon. Rabbitmon looked at her.

-"Where's Elecmon?" oh Amy had forgot to wake her digimon up. David looked back at

Rabbitmon.

-"But girls always forget to do their things." David said.

-"You don't do that either." Rabbitmon said. Amy went to her bedroom to wake Elecmon up.

-"What's the difference between boys and girls?" Rabbitmon asked the rough question.

-"------------." David whispered something to Rabbitmon's ears, Rabbitmon looked at him...

-"Oh…" Rabbitmon looked at his partner..."Just that?" Rabbitmon asked.

-"I'll tell you more later." David said... Rabbitmon looked confused.

-"Huh?" Rabbitmon said. "What's the difference? By the way Girls look more prettier than boys." Rabbitmon said. David turned at the stairs.

-"Go ask her about it, hell I'm not a girl." David said.

-"But you look like a girl." Rabbitmon teased him.

-"Well I am a girl." David giggled. Elecmon and Amy came down stairs.

-"Wow really?" Rabbitmon looked surprised.

-"Aaw of course not you Idiot." David looked at Amy coming to his side

Moments later

Now Amy and Elecmon were on their shift, the clock on Amy's wrist was showing 4:00 am meanwhile Elecmon had started walking around the saloon. He picked up some bottles from the wine cellar and brought some cups from the cabinet. Amy looked at the window near them. The human who had attacked the bartender could be anywhere, far…near…running…hiding or watching them even from windows around them. After a few minutes day dreaming about the thing she nearly jumped when Elecmon shook her and gave her a cup of drink.

-"What's this?" Amy asked, started drinking it.

-"Just something to drink…" Elecmon said and seated on the chair next to her, weather started to get cold every minute challenging Amy and Elecmon to stay awake… unaware of the person who was watching them from outside and daring them to lose their guards, waiting for a good time to strike. Amy drank the last of her drink, she grabbed her cup and gone to the bar followed by Elecmon.

-"I've a doubt about these digidestineds, why didn't they show up?" Elecmon asked.

-"I don't know, maybe their trip took more time than they've expected." Amy answered, put the cup on the bar and went to her table. Just as she turned back to return to the table she noticed a shadowy halo moving outside the window…the halo walked near…revealing the shadow of a very tall human outside the window…

David and the other kids leapt from their sleep by a terrible scream…

-"Ahhh!… I told her not to scream at mice…" David mumbled loudly and stood up angrily, before he could hear the sound of window smashed and Elecmon's yell.

-"AMY!" James yelled and ran out of the room. Followed by Angela, David, Rabbitmon, Mushroomon and LightBiyomon, They all rushed downstairs…

Elecmon and Amy had been laid unconscious on the floor, Glass splinters were everywhere, the robbed figure quickly moved from the shadows and smashed the kitchen door. James rushed to his sister, kneeled near her.

-"AMY!" he cried. David turned to Angela.

-"STAY WITH JAMES!" and rushed to the kitchen, he entered the kitchen and… saw him, his back was in front of David. As David rushed to the Kitchen the cloaked human turned his face to him, David halted, only one meter was between him and David. He removed his cloak with his dead cold hands and revealed his golden rusty mask of human face. The mask hasn't had any eye places. He unsheathed his swords and laughed madly with a cold voice.

-"Give me the map human." He ordered David, David got confused.

-"What map?" David questioned him.

-"I don't have time for your silly questions, GIVE ME THE MAP!" Masked human

approached David, David and Rabbitmon took some steps back. David remembered…the paper Amy had, but he didn't know where did she put it.

-"Give it to me or I'll reap you all peace by peace." Masked human threatened them, and rushed forwards. Rabbitmon attacked him with his ear flapping. He evaded Rabbitmon's attack, caused Rabbimon to hit the wall. He swinged his swords in the air and brutally attacked David.

-"Jesus Christ!" David yelled and ran out of the kitchen, as he got out of kitchen and turned left, The cloaked human thrusted his sword to David's side butfailed to hit him.

--Ear flapping---

Rabbitmon hit the cloaked guy from back, the Masked human fell on the ground… outside of the kitchen but he leapt from the ground quickly, as he looked around he faced Lightbiyomon and Mushroomon in front, and Rabbitmon in behind.

-"You wanted It boy, I'll kill you all." He yelled and before Mushroomon and Lightbiyomon could attack him he whispered something and suddenly a flash appeared, The group (excluding unconscious Amy and Elecmon) covered their eyes. The flash was very blight and heavy…and after the flash, the Masked one was gone, he disappeared once again…


End file.
